Kamisama I Shall Serve The!
by moonangel511
Summary: What do you desire the most?" the dark figure asked. " I want revenge on those that have been the cause of making my life a living hell" Naruto growled out. 6 years later, ' Her strange kindness seems to have no bounds' the same boy thought watching her!
1. Chapter 1

" Once a failure always a failure and Hinata-sama was the lowest of failures." Neji said his smirk never once wavered at vocally degrading his opponent who also happen to be his cousin. All were shocked at the public display. Most (mainly jounins) were furious that this little round had also almost killed a fellow shinobi. But non could be prepared for what happened next.

" You bastard how could you do this to your own family." Naruto yelled out his nothing more but mear slits of their former selves. His fists clenched to where you could see his major blood vessels were visible but just barely noticeable under that perfect tan from endless days training in the sun. Unnoticeable to all of the genin but was clear to all of the jounins, as red chakra faintly circulated around his entire frame.

" This is Hyuuga business. So stay out of it loser." Neji said becoming quickly annoyed at the blond boy who is classified as a failure in the past graduating class from the academy.

" Why YOU?" Naruto yelled out as he charged towards the Hyuuga prodigy his anger was the only thing that seem to be in control. All you could hear and see was the agony in his voice, the anger that seemed to be pierced into his eyes as they only showed long winters were none survive instead of the normal spring that brings life to even the most loniest hearts in the world. Yet as he neared to Hyuuga boy in the next meters, a bolt of lightening hit him full forced.

It burned for quite sometime, no matter how the jounins looked at the bolt of lightening, how they knew it would burn and kill Naruto instantly, how it could be fatal to everybody near them, the jounins could not make the sutle movements towards the helpless boy that they have either hated or loved all of his life. The Hokage as well did not make a move towards the helpless boy, yet as he continued to see the lightening bolt burn with a certain glow that both scared him and made him want to touch the glow that seemed eternal to even time itself. During that moment of fear and awe, time seemed as irrelevant as the way Kakashi always seems to ignore Gai in anything he does. There seemed to only be one thought in the Hokage's head as he watched the boy who seemed more like a grandson to him than just some other genin taking the test to become a chuunin in the shinobi world. Only a thought that should have come up as the thunder bolt immediately came down on Naruot instead of the fear and awe inspiring stare that he was sure to have.

' But why? Why do I feel this way?' Sarutobi asked himself. Then a dark chuckle seem to spread through out the entire room. Looking over you will see that the Hyuuga prodige had a wild grin on his face and an maniac glint in his pupil less eyes.

" The baka has gone and gotten himself killed all over a weakling. He should be a lot more careful that is if he ever survives this little burn. But I am sure that the fucking villagers will most likely kill him. Then he could run home to his family. Oh yeah! That baka has no family he is just a pathetic loser whom will always be alone in this world and will most likely die alone." Neji finished off laughing like a serial killer that just got his first taste of blood in a long time.

" Why you bastard!!!!!" a voice growled out from where the lightening strike had just ended and there Naruto was standing his eyes blazing in anger. Unnoticeable by everybody else as they were extremely captivated by the amount of anger turned to killer intent directed at Neji, there were two figures whom glowed with a blaze that would have captivated anybody's sight if their minds were in the right place.

" He seems to be taking this extremely hard don't you think, tenshi-chan." One of the figures said his masculine voice whispered like an earthquake that could encourage many souls from the fear of death itself. His face was not that of a model nor was it a poor man's look who is normally shunned from the entire world just because they could not or wished not to have a life of security and stability. His high cheek bones and full lips would attract any girl's attention no matter how they looked or what kind of lifestyle they lived. His clothing was not that of a shinobi's normal wear but that of shinobi who wishes to not stick out like a sore thumb in a world were you don't know who or what you will run into as your missions give you a vage description of what your goal is and what you may come across. But that is it. You never know if an old enemy from a mission that happened a year ago shall come by wishing to enact revenge on your ass for killing one of their most precious people. Yet they have no idea that you were only doing your job as a shinobi of the village you were born in and hopefully will spend the rest of your old age in as time passes on. The man only looked remotely like a shinobi because of the weapons pouch tied to his right leg and with a sort of simple katana on the left side of his hip sheathed in a normal all black sheath were he left his arm hanging there in a extremely relaxed position. There appeared to be no headband on any of his person identifying which Hidden Village the unnoticable man came from. The rest of his outfit was just black pants and a white muscle shirt with blue netting underneath showing off all of the "essentials" as the fangirls like to call whenever they lay their eyes on these kind of " specimen" also known as gentlemen. All of this seemded to be hidden from the public's eye with a red and black flamed jacket that had a blazing skull on the back whose eyes had a mind of its own always seeing a person's true nature as time can slip away with the slowness of a plant growing.

" Well yes after all Naruto-kun does hate it when anybody calls or degrades others ' failures'. He has always been extremely sensitive about that subject in general. Though you are correct, he did act a little ill-rational towards this little argument." the other figure said her feminine voice sound like a waterfall combined with the light shower of droplets whose beautiful sound could sooth the soul of a savage beast into submission. ( Not like she can't take care of herself unlike some females that we know of.) Her hair seemed to flow down like a river, curvy and never knowing where it will end; it was a shiny chocolate brown that slightly glinted in the electrical light shinning from up above them. Her outfit was like the ceremonious kimonos that the higher clans wear during an important event or that little girls wear when the new year festivals take place. It was decorated in beautiful colors of blue with a splash of sakura blossoms sprinkling across the front in an intricate design that seems to make a different pattern as you move making it look like the entire bundle of fabric could be put in the ground and a sakura tree would be in its place after a few years. The fit would make any man drool as they coudl see all of her curves that seemed to fit her body making any other girl feel extremely awkward in their own body. Her hazel eyes passed over the entire group of humans that were in the designated room. Looking at their surprised faces and seeing the look of terror created by Naruto's killer intent seemed to amuse her to no end.

" Though I would also like to point out nobody has seemed to take notice in us. Which is a certain aspect that I am not sure about? Should I be happy nobody is looking at us with a glare or gawking as they fear or respect us? Or am I sad that nobody has even noticed us? Oh well that is not what is important now." the feminine figure said shruging her shoulders as if the physical movement had wiped away the confusing emotions raging inside her head.

" Yes tenshi-chan now the only question is how in the world can we heal her with so many people by as they continue to stare at Naruto-kun. Not even realizing that the human girl is dying as we speak and soon shall be in the heavans along with her mother never to see her abusive father and way to stuck up of a sister who only thinks about becoming the head of their clan. Clearly not seeing that in order to become a true head of the clan you can't just think about one part of the clan but you must listen to all of the clans requests and also realize that you are hurting your own daughter instead of helping her." The man said as he walked away from the woman he keeps calling "tenshi-chan" but not by her real name. Looking at the pale Hyuuga Hinata on the ground with blood spilled on the side of her mouth seemed so fragile, the man's face softened considerably as he saw the weakness in her. Picking up the girl gently as he knew that Naruto would be extremely unhappy if she was beyond repair. ' Like that will ever happen.' the man thought as he passed the unmoving figures still entraped in Naruto's glow of leadership of unexplainable power.

" This child has defiantly been through a lot hasn't she." the lady said as she kneeled down to the pale face that was more like ice to the touch.

" Yes, now we need to do what we have promised." the male figure said as they both set their hands on the Hinata which started to glow with the brightest light like the sun. As it started to grow, everybody finally looked towards the figures with awed eyes as Hinata's face started to look a lot healthier than the ghost like transparent white.

" Okay it is time." The woman had said as she looked into the worried eyes of her lover for so many years. " Don't worry I will be all right." she said as she slumped over the woman's weight completely not crushing the Hyuuga girl that they had just healed. The man looked at them both hoping that everything will turn out for the best for Naruto's sake at least.

**Inside of Hinata's Mindscape**

" What is going on?" said to herself as the area around her turned was a really bright light that was more white than the yellow that is normally shone when dealing with any kind of light she was familiar with.

" You are in a dimension that is between what you know as 'heaven' and 'earth'. Most really don't even know about this world cause it is extremely difficult to get to. Besides I doubt anybody would have the strength to fight death when they have experienced as much pain to actually get here. But because of your Naruto-kun, he made a death defying deal with us. He also told us to tell you something that you should be great full for as this is not something he would tell everybody nor just anybody." A woman said who comes out of the light in a glory that makes the Hyuuga girl even more scared than normal.

" What are you talking about?" Hinata said backing up awhile never meeting a wall but instead just tripped on her own two feet. Looking up her eyes wide in fright at the intimidating women ( in Hinata's eyes). The woman looks at the girl with wide curious eyes as she sees the frighten girl seem to curl up on herself.

" I am not going to hurt you girl." the lady whose voice that could calm somebody seemed to have the opposite effect on the Hyuuga girl. ' This is strange. How can she not realize I won't hurt her.'

" What do you want with me?" Hinata finally resolved in her mind that there really was nothing she could do about it what with being surrounded by nothing but white light.

" It is not what I want with you. It is more what Naruto-kun wants with you." the woman said bending down in front of the Hinata but far away enough to not scare her.

" What is that?" Hinata asked completely confused about this. As he normally ignores her or acts as if she doesn't exist for some unknown reason.

" *Sigh* He wants you to know the truth that has been plaguing his mind for the past 5 years trying to figure out whether or not others should know about the torture that happens in plain sight every single day of his life and seeing as you are about the same age. I could say that it has happen every single day of your life however you have never felt the true anger of these villagers as they would beat Naruto-kun to a single inch of his life until Kyuubi would use his chakra to heal him up again. " The woman said narrowing her eyes at the ground as she thought of all of those times that Naruto would ever show any weakness in the his life.

" Why do the villager's hate Naruto-kun so much? I have known that they have hated him for quite sometime." What Hinata said shocked the woman to no end as she figured everybody quite naive whenever it comes to Naruto. " But that is also why I admire him so much. Cause even in the heat of battle or when facing the shunned faces of the 'them' " she spat out as if saying the word would bring her death in itself. Not even realizing that she had just come so close to death as the people around her weren't even paying attention for all they cared about was if Naruto would try to kill a fellow comrad and get killed himself in the process. " Naruto-kun would never let anybody get to him so far to were he would do nothing else but try to make them realize what kind of a mistake they have come to know and see that things are not always as they seem." Hinata said looking down as well her eyes glazed over as if reliving a memory that was very precious to her or that showed proof to what she has said.

' Maybe it is time somebody realizes what Naruto-kun has been through and this way they could help him get through all of the struggles that will surely come to him in the near future as the Akatsuki were still after him and Kyuubi.' the woman thought now finally making up her mind.

" Very well I will tell you what Naruto-kun has asked me to tell you. But first my name is Akira, but what you know me as is Kami-sama." the angelic woman said making Hinata gasp and quickly bow down as if a servant who is terrified of their masters. " Don't start with me girl. Like Naruto-kun, I hate it when people do that to me. It makes feel like nobody could even look at me as a human being even though I am not really human doesn't mean I want to be treated as a precious jewel who should never be able to touch a sword." Akira said her face all contorted thinking of all of the times that she has revealed herself only to earse those memories from the person's mind as they thought her fragile.

" Yes Akira-sama" Hinata said her stuttering almost non-exsistant to the most important person in front of her.

" Now do you know the story of how Kyuubi was killed." Akira asked resting her elbow on her knee and had the most bored expression on her face. (AN: I am not going to go through the entire story as I find it a pain to write and whenever I read it. Half the time I just skip over it. So that is what I am going to do.)

" Yes I remember as we learned it in the academy and everybody in the village keeps repeating the story whenever October the 10th comes around. We always have a huge festival during that time because of what Yondiame sacraficed to save us." Hinata said as the entire village had that story memorized by heart and would tell anybody else who was crazy enough to not know about the accomplishments that the Fourth has done.

" Well everything you know about that is a lie. Kyuubi was not killed he merely got sealed into the Yondiame's son who has lived a life of lonlieness his entire life. Always thinking that a good day has past whenever he recieves a beating that was light enough to allow him to walk home into a dump of an apartment that he has to call home. Naruto-kun has been through more things than any other adult jounin in this entire village. " Akira finished looking into the girl's eyes expecting to see the hatred like she normally sees of every villager when they realize that Naruto holds a demon. Yet all she saw were tears of sadness in the girl's pupil less eyes.

" How could they do that to Naruto-kun?" Hinata sobbed out her tears making her choke and cough at the same time. Her eyes held no pity towards him, but an unexplainable amount of anger took hold of those tear stained eyes. " Why would they do that to my NARUTO-KUN?" she yelled out pulling her head down as blue chakra started to swirl around her and expand by the second almost crashing into the boundries of the pure white light. As she continued to scream in anger at the world for doing the most horrible thing in the world. Akira couldn't help but back up and away looking at Hinata with wide eyes and witnessing the change of her chakra from the color blue to the color light lavender.

Seeing this, Akira had to ask herself the one question that could make her plans turn from fantasy to a reality. ' Is she the one who has the power that has been long gone since the time of the Great Shinobi Wars?'

511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511

Well this is my second fanfic and I really hope you like it. I have actually been thinking about this one for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi will here is the next chapter. I actually completely forgot to tell you about something that will really help me for future chapter. This is my second fanfic ever and I really want to know from everybody what you all think on my writing skills. I also would like for you to tell me anything I need to improve on. This way my fanfic doesn't look like a pre-school had done it. Well anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Final**

**511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511**

" So you think that by emitting this will make you stronger and be able to defeat me." Neji said his face never faultering from that smile of his. But that little commit really didn't faze Naruto one bit as he stared at the Hyuuga genius with nothing but pure hatred.

" I should kill you for what you have down Hyuuga. Unfortuantely I know that if I do, I will be scorned by Hinata as she would hate me for hurting you and I will be in a world of hurt for doing something against orders." Naruto said his eyes not wavering for one second. Even with the man creeping up towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I don't really know about that Naruto. Having seen and been keeping an eye on you ever since that little incident with the elders, we can actually understand why you would act this way. But we have also noticed that you are doing more than we have told you to do. Which makes us wonder why?? " Seeing the glare that Naruto directed his way however change his mind. " You may not be able to tell me boy but tenshi-chan however you won't be able to get away from." The man said his voice extremely offended.

" I already know that, sensei. However, she happens to be the one I am not afraid of at this very moment." Naruto said looking towards the angel like lady hovering over the now more healthier Hinata that looked as peaceful as ever in her sleeping spell. His eyes no longer holding that icy glare that everybody has seen with nothing but fear in their eyes " I am afraid of what she will do. Will she forgive me or will she shun me out just like the rest of the village has all of these years?" Naruto said as everybody in the room was now more insignificant than anything else at this moment in time.

" I really don't have the answer for that one Naruto-kun. Even after all of these years with being around my tenshi-chan. I am no expert on what a woman thinks than the next man is. I for one see it as almost impossible to tell as it is for you humans to realize how you first had gotten your bloodlines and are able to do some of the things that you do while in some other dimension or even in the some different countries of this world seem almost impossible to them. So you will have to figure out that one on your own." the man said looking towards the two but the one he was most worried about was his tenshi-chan. ' Please be alright tenshi-chan.'

" I was afraid you would say that." Naruto responded as he finally looked away from the sleeping girl who some how seemed even more important than the promise/deal he just made a minute ago specifically to make sure that Hinata was safe.

*Flashback*

Just because all anybody could see was a flash of lightening that would sooner kill you rather than become friends with you, didn't mean a thing to Naruto as he staed at the people who have been the only ones beside Iruka and Sarutobi that truly cared for him. They were none other than Akira also known as Kami-sama by the general public and his first true sensei before Iruka became one of his most precious person: Matoka-sensei. They each looked at him with curious looks as it wasn't often that Naruto would summon them for any thing different than just giving a monthly report and telling them any kind of information that would be beneficary in the future.

" Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondiame Hokage Namikaze Minato, you have summoned us at the most strangest of times. Especially with other eye's near by, to what do we owe the pleasure in this time and place." Akira said formally as is normal when talking about business instead of the more relaxed tone that they would share with each other whenever it was time for training with Naruto.

" I have a request to ask of you Kami-sama as you are the only one I trust with as any one else would rather kill me than help me." Naruto started off as he bowed deeply inside of the dome that entraps them inside while the whole world sees a bolt of lightening to where it almost looks holy even though they believe that the person is dying as they speak. Which only gives Naruto an edge for when the villagers try to attack him on one of the nights they have had to much to drink or the village has it's annual festival to celebrate the supposed "death" of Kyuubi.

" What would that be Naruto-kun? As you have done much for us over these past years in informing us about your village." Akira said her eyes shining as a moisture slightly gathered up in her eyes but never blinking as that give her away to easily.

" I wish for you to heal the girl Hyuuga HInata and in return I will serve you for all eternity." Naruto said his face in the same blank stare that a person has after seeing so many things in their life, things in a person's life that Naruto should not have seen at such a young age. But with the likes of people who treat Naruto the way they do, it was inevitable that he would see things like that.

****

' You have no back bone kit. You are just another weak ittle human who will just not admit defeat when they know that one way or another you will disintergrate by your own down falls.' Kyuubi laughed as everybody in the other realms of darkness and light knew that humans were probably the most selfish beings that it made the others sick to having to even be compared closely to these beings who say they have more sophisticated morals than a demon.

' I will not comment on that but I will say that some humans don't have it in their thick skull that being respected and becoming the most powerful by taking short cuts is the only way to go.' Naruto thought bitterly sending an image of Lee and Hinata having fought all of their lives for what they have believed in no matter what everybody has thought about them.

" Alright Naruto we will save her from death's door. Is there any other requests you have before embarking your eternity of repayment for this shall seal your fate. Are you sure that you wish to go through with this all for a simple girl?" Akira asked looking at the blonde boy who was more than likely sealing his fate with the devil rather than the creator of all life on earth.

" Yes, I am sure about this deal for I now have nothing left in this village for they don't deserve anything from me. I also do have one more request: Would you please tell Hinata-chan everything about me: Kyuubi, my parents, the villager's hatre, and my encounters with you and sensei. That is all I ask for." Naruto said his eyes down cast after repeating everything that has make his life in to one hell feast in the short time that he has lived.

' Not everything you mentioned is evil for you got to know some of the most important life questions that you have been asking the Hokage for years which he still hasn't really answered you.' Naruto's subconcious scold he for always being his world's worst critic about everything. Which wouold shock most as his "mask" is always one who looks on the finer points in life and takes every chance he can to grow to become stronger so everybody would respect him as not just a Hokage but a human being.

****

' Yet no matter what they still saw you as an inferior little bug that deserves to be squashed and what will happen once that girl finds out. She will see you the same way the villagers see you as: a demon and a failure on life itself, kit.' Kyuubi laughed just sending one image after another of Hinata having those same eyes as the villagers have whenever he would pass by the market to go the to Hokage Tower or just meeting his team for a so called "training exercise".

' Can it you fur ball. Hinata-chan is not like that one bit and she would refuse to see anybody as somebody below her even if she is the Hyuuga heir.' Naruto said to the great demon fox. Yet despite his bravodo, Naruot was still nervous as these were the same images that kept Naruto awake in the middle of the night when he had an especially bad day.

" Naruto are you with us?" his sensei called breaking Naruto out of his revenue of thought.

" Yes sensei I am sorry for daydreaming." Naruto said his head bowing done fully to show deep respect to the two higher beings in front of him. The ones that have and will continue to be his support through out hard ships.

* End of Flashback*

His daydream ended when an questioning Kurenia became brave enough and started to approach the godlike man with extreme caution written in everysingle one of her steps. The action of Hinata's sensei around his sensei was quite amusing as it was rare sight to see the person who is suppose to be the husband of the creator of all life. Seeing Naruto's eyes never leaving the red eyed woman made the godlike man to look at her with wide eyes. Wondering how her exsistance was related to Naruto in any way possible, however not having much time to contimplate on the matter. Kurenia bowed down as the aura of life energy seemed to much for her frail body.

' Then again having the lord of all demons who is used to dealling with the gods on a regular basis does help. Though she is taking this very well especially having seen them for the first time as most would have been shivering in frieght or awe depending on how Akira-sama feels towards a specific being.' Naruto thought as he observed the interaction while Kurenia tried to get some information about her student whom she seems quite fond of.

" What have you done to Hinata-chan, sir?" Kurenia asked her breath coming out in short pants thinking that she couldn't be this exhausted after just walking a couple of steps to get information about the girl she sees as a sister more than a student.

Looking at the woman with a speculating gaze, the man decided to put the woman's mind at ease as they were dealing with one of her precious people especially since that person was on the brink of death in itself. " Myself and my tenshi-chan healed that child you call 'Hinata'. I will admit that the boy had put some significant damage to her internal organs that would have killed her and be beyond human's knowledge to fix if not treated immediately. Though even if that happened, which I seriously doubt it would have since I can sense the medical staff not to far from here. It wouldn't have mattered as we have healed worse injuries that would make this one look like a slap to the face than something say like a lightning strike that could burn you immediately." the man replied his face and voice void of emotion. Yet his eyes couldn't help but show the signs of amusement as the woman face turn to shock at the knowledge of their true powers. For to be able to heal something of that magnitude would mean that the person has great chakra control and an enormous amount of stamina. But that is not what shocked Kurenia the most: it was the fact that this man, this godlike man whom she had just met the first time in her life, had saved her student from certain death and is now watching over Naruto as if he was the only reason that Neji was not a mear heap of flesh on the floor right now. This man knew and comfirmed that the lightening bolt that happened what now seemed like an eternity ago was not just a figment of their imaginations. What they saw some how couldn't have been possible until this man had confirmed it.

" Sensei what do you think I should do now as it appears we could be here a while?" Naruto asked now eyeing everybody else's reactions. Yet none of them seemed to amuse him in the least. Well except for Shino's, cause even though his expression was the same since the academy days but the feel of his chakra was that of one who is curious only not about the unknown man that he has no information about yet about the well being of his teammate that was unconcious next to the woman who he (Naruto) sees as a mother figure.

" I think you should go talk to your Hokage and tell him what is going on. I take it that some of the council members are there." the man asked looking towards the floor balcony where all of the higher officials were standing to observe the actions of the chuunin-to-be candidates.

" Hai, that they are sensei." Naruto growled out having remembered all of the times that they had tried to execute him and tried to get rid of him the first moments of his life. ' Funny how they tried to keep everything guarded by a chuunin standing by the door along with a simple alarm seal that surrounded the entire room. You think it would be a whole lot more complicated as that storage room holds to many important documents especially the architects for the village and their blue prints.' Naruto thought

" If you have any trouble, either call me over or use any other alternative in getting them to shut up." the man said his eyes shined with the same malicious look that the second proctor, Anko had when she first introduced herself to the genin for the second part of the exam.

" I intend to do just that sensei but don't get your hopes up that I will actually try to kill anybody sensei." Hearing this the man looked up at Naruto as if he was crazy. Seeing the man's confusion only made Naruto smirk in reply adding to the man's curiosity as Naruto knew he would look into the matter anyhow. " As you and Akira-sama have said before: ' I have been doing to much in the past years that I have served you.' But what you both don't know is I have been keeping an especially close eye on the ones who want me dead, Dai-sensei. Amazing how you two both prize yourselves in knowing everything. But as I have learned frome a very very old friend, Dai-sensei. That hardly anybody knows everything there is to life as at certain points in time. Other aspects become more important than what you have worked on for a half a day ago or even a decade ago, or even longer: but it always happens. Why else would you need me to supervise this village for you and giving you frequant updates of what the villagers are doing? Though you are basing things on the villagers as they are the majority and all you care about is destroying the ones who have taint inside their hearts. While I don't care for that, for I am human and not one who cares about what happens to the people in this village. But I am more interested in what shall be done in the present which means looking in a political sense. For the villagers are like children following their parents orders, they do the right thing. The children get rewarded or praised for being such a good little follower. So I plan on manipulating that adult to my advantage." Naruto said his eyes glimmering into satifying sparks of firecrackers showing their bright colors after planning much to get the final product. ( In case you are wondering, I was writing this while watching Code Geass. That anime is kind of dark.)

" Are you planning to betray us, Naruto?" the man named Dai yelled out after hearing this new secret from his students. His face was twisted in anger hearing this little fact made his blood boil more than the time somebody had almost destroyed everything that made his life worth a purpose all for some stupid bits of money.

" No but I do intend to get some revenge on this village before you and Akira-sama have decide what to do with this village once and for all. Who knows maybe you can just try to change their attitude rather than killing them?" Naruto smiled extremely sweet, his smile ear to ear, looking like plastic was stuck on.

' What are you planning Naruto-kun?' Dai thought to himself watching the boy who is now a mystery to him even after these past couple of years of being in contact.

However before Dai could even think of a way on how Naruto could get around that from just the few times that they have actually given him information. A spike of chakra rained supreme to all of the shinobi's senses. They were all taken back by the amount of force generating from such a compressed area. Not to long later, a small whirl wind started to generate up to winds that were almost unnatural when living in a village whose summers were nothing but clear blue skys. Small pieces of debris were getting caught in the wind maing the leaf shinobi cover their eyes as they were not used to seeing in these winds. However, the other chuunin-to-be weren't even bothered by the prospect of a little wind just passing through. (Remember the Sand shinobi and the Kumo shinobi live in places to were 50 mph winds were the normal as they live in deserts for Suna and having to deal with giant lightning storms in Kumo. So this will seem like a mere fly passing through their sight. Annoying!!) Looking towards the two unconcious females that have stolen the hearts of both Naruto and Dai ( Hinata for Naruto and Akira for Dai). But the strangest thing was happening to ....... Hinata!!!!! The thing is the chakra around her was blue but a very light.... PURPLE!!!

' What is goin on here? How can this much chakra becoming from one person who doesn't have a demon sealed inside of them.' Naruto thought covering his eyes from the particles that were to small to block.

****

" Kit do you even know what is going on here!!!"

' What are you talking about Kyuubi?' Naruto wanted to glare at the fur ball as Naruto was not one to like being kept in the dark. However just like always getting any kind of information from the thousand year old fox was as usual a challenge.

****

" You will have to find out for yourself, boy." ' But things will be very interesting in the next few moments' Kyuubi thought as he planned on what to do next, while also wondering if Akira and Dai will tell Naruto just the amount of importance that one girl now holds.

511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511511

Again I would really like reviews or pms and your great honest opnion on how I did with this.

Kyuubi said almost in disbelief at seeing the purple chakra after so long. Almost since the beginning of time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long un-updating. Yes I kind of did have a writer's block. It kind of happened with both of my stories. Now I have some apologizing to do.

narutos vixen: I am sorry for my reply for your review. Though your review did kind of snapped me back into writing mode. Please forgive me for being so harsh and thanks for actually having some kind of back bone with your review. Since others are being incredible quite about their replies to my fanfic thinking I am going to get hurt by it.

As for Kyuubi123, Roo-Soo7, and Rose of Demise thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story I am writing. Well on with the chapter.

From the Previous Chapter.........

"**Kit do you even know what is going on here!!!"** Kyuubi said almost in disbelief at seeing the purple chakra after so long. Almost since the beginning of time.

'What are you talking about Kyuubi?' Naruto wanted to glare at the fur ball as Naruto was not one to like being kept in the dark. However just like always getting any kind of information from the thousand year old fox was as usual a challenge.

"**You will have to find out for yourself, boy." ' But things will be very interesting in the next few moments' Kyuubi thought as he planned on what to do next, while also wondering if Akira and Dai will tell Naruto just the amount of importance that one girl now holds.**

Now the new chapter.........

**5115115115115115115115115115115115115115511511511**

There they were, just standing there. Nothing could be said at that moment in time for there was nothing to be said about what had just transpired before my eyes. These eyes have seen much in the many years I have been. Much sorrow, much death, and much chaos. But in light of those cruelties that are part of human nature. I have seen much birth, joy, and happiness in those that I hold dear too. However, there are those times in life that you truly see there are more mysteries and unknowns in the world. For with each passing discovery, I feel two things acquiring at those precious moments: I feel as if our world is a lot bigger than most can even realize and the most important fact that we, humans, are just insignificant beings in life who have no clue of how many wonders on in the world. One of these great wonders is happening right now in front of my eyes: a girl who is suppose to be the Hyuuga Heir is emitting the most unusual chakra that anybody has ever seen. It seemed to first start out as a small pale violet flame and just like if a tornado of wind had gushed through by some hidden signal. The flame had grown twice as much emitting an aura unfamiliar to most of the jounin. This feeling was not one of anger or sorrow, this feeling was one of deep regret. Yet how can the feeling of regret was quite puzzling to most of the shinobi.

'How can one person generate this much chakra with just the feeling of regret floating about them?' Kakashi thought to himself. However the only clues that all was not as it seems were the looks held by Dai and Naruto as both seemed extremely concerned by the volume size of the chakra flames growing around Hinata. The great fire of chakra continued to grow and grow. When it got a capacity that it looked like Naruto (who was the closest to Hinata) was going to be in danger, the chakra pulsed around him as if some invisible force had made the chakra swarm him in a perfect circle.

'What is going one here?' Naruto thought as the chakra kept pulsing around him. However as the chakra kept increasing a strange smell was gradually wafting into Naruto's extremely sensitive nose that was enhanced by Kyuubi at the age of 3 along with other improvements that were extremely useful when having to deal with a mob of villagers whose stench was intensified by sake and the amount of rage flowing through their veins that seemed to beat a rhythm all on their own which always gave Naruto an edge to hiding from them at the dead of night.

Now realizing that the chakra is not only increasing by the second, the unusual chakra was burning everything in its path with an acidic atmosphere to where he knew if you were tortured with this stuff you have the victim talking in a matter of a few minutes while they were begging for the pain to stop quicker. Quickly thinking, Naruto tried to think of every possibility that he could think of in order for this incredible phenomenon to halt. However all options seemed to disappear from his mind as a voice from the outside world had entered his subconscious.

"**AKIRA"** Dai-sensei had yelled out with the wild hysteria. Whipping his (Naruto's) head around, Naruto saw his sensei, the one who actually teaches him instead being ignored, almost run into the purple chakra…….

" SENSEI WAIT!!!!!!" Naruto half yelled as he knew that not only could Dai hear a single pin drop from 50 meters away even in a room full of people screaming across to relay their messages on the other side of the room and also not get hurt by a simple acidic base of any kind. But Naruto did not want to go into a very detailed conversation of how in the world Dai couldn't get hurt by these circumstances. Yet Naruto had no intention of revealing who Akira and Dai were at the moment nor did he want to explain everything to them ( the Konoha Shinobi) just yet.

" But Akira…" Dai-sensei started at first but stopped at Naruto's headshack.

" You will only get burned by the acidic acids being given off by the amount of chakra" Naruto explained while giving a glare to his sensei that translated only one thing. ' Keep your mouth shut.' Not completely understanding, Naruto shifted his gaze the slightest to direct something behind him. Looking around he finds the entire Konoha 12 (even though Neji isn't nice during this time I would rather write since it is easiest). They all look towards the unconscious girl, yet he knew that even through all of their smarts that their academy teacher says they supposedly have, neither one of the genin nor their jounin senseis would understand that these things that have been going on for so long right under their noses.

' He is right no simplistic human being should have to go through what Naruto and soon Hinata go through all of a sudden. ' Dai thought quite sadly as he imagined all of the up coming hardships those two where going to go through together in the next few weeks.

As Dai is thinking these thoughts, Naruto decides to head into the chakra despite the complaints of Konoha's jounin senseis. Unbeknown to them, Naruto had flashed through a set of hand signs to activate the jutsu known as **Hikari no ****Purotekushon **(Protection of Light…. I think). The effects of this jutsu literally protects him from anything and everything. 

' I hope this works.' Naruto thought as he runs at full speed towards the one person who has always been kind to him no matter whomever tried to sway her decision. Just thinking of those time Naruto had secretly spied on Hinata to make sure everything was okay as he knew exactly how her family has treated her over the years. It had always made his blood boil to no end that if he wasn't suppose to keep up the idiotic mask that had the reputation of dead last then they all would have been dead as of 5 years ago. 

_Flashback…….( 5 years ago in Hyuuga Manor in Naruto's POV)_

" _You shouldn't be with that boy Lady Hinata, he is very dangerous and will attack you without a seconds thought." One of the maids said while helping the young heir get ready for a formal dinner that was suppose to bring in a new ally for the leaf and hopefully for the Hyuuga family._

" _If he wanted to have attacked me then he would have already along with the other class mates since hardly any of them ever treat him nicely. As the old saying goes ' Never judge a book by its cover'." Hinata replied as she continued working on her hair never one to actually take advantage of the so called servants in her household who were just really people part of her very large family. _

_Seeing the Hyuuga that tried to convince Hinata to try to stay away from him, made his blood boil. However hearing Hinata stick up for him made Naruto's heart warm up. Deciding to leave as the idea of politics not being one of his favorite subjects started to creep up closer became a great idea at the moment. That is until the words "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" were whispered so softly into the night. There right beside Naruto was a double of himself on the clone didn't have the orange jumpsuit that he was known for through out the entire village. Instead it was black pants with a tight black muscle shirt that seemed to slightly put pressure on every single part of his upper body. (We will get back to this part later) A black bandana has completely covered his unusually bright blonde hair. _

'_With the copy keeping an eye on Hinata-chan, I can plan for the end of this village.' Naruto thought as he silently swooped away from the supposedly highest security that Konoha has ever seen. Off to do his bidding for those that have earned his respect. _

_End of Flashback_

Taking a deep break to clear all other thoughts out of his mind, Naruto sole concentration was on Hinata's body. " Alright Hinata-chan," Naruto said out loud as his eyes seemed to glaze over " time to wake up and face the …" But it went unfinished as he forced all of his will power inside of the chakra control to get inside of her head. But somehow Naruto's body unconsciously walked towards Hinata's body. His hands started to glow in the same violet color as Hinata's so as to not be repelled from her body in case her chakra has some kind of defense mechanism. But all of Naruto's thoughts were on Hinata as his heart had taken over him on one of the most unexpected times that he can think of. 

' Then again my heart always seemed to betray me whenever it came to her.' Naruto thought as his eyes came to focus again but this time they held a clear vision of Hinata's pale face. 

**5115115115115115115115115115115115115115511511511**

**Well here is the next chapter. I kind of have what I want next in mind but I will have to do some type of digging. Not into the series itself since I already know it pretty well. Anyways if you like and want to help with idea then go ahead. It is not wrong to do so, I do it all of the time with whatever I kind of fanfic I read. **

**Anyways I am very sorry to have not updated any sooner. You will actually have to thank narutos vixen for this since he/she was the one who basically made me want to finish this chapter. Also if you are reading this now narutos vixen, please know that I am sorry for what I said in my reply to your review. I still think you are one badass person to actually do that to me. Anyways enjoy until next time. **


	4. Author's Note

**I need help. It has been quite awhile since the last update. For that I am sorry about. But I need suggestions on how I can continue this story for you guess. I need to know if you want changes done in the last chapters or do you have suggestion for future chapters. If you do then they would be incredible to get. As the thing that makes me want to continue writing are those who want to read my stories. I am glad for the positive reviews. **

**I don't care what kind of suggestions you have. Any will do. **


End file.
